


Blue, the Sentimental Lion

by orphan_account



Series: Color Coded [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Lulu, Blue is a sentimental lion, Blue thinks distracting people with previous paladins, I'll try to link it in the summary, Just fun times in Blue's personal astral realm, Langst??, This is inspired from a tumblr post, is a form of comfort, not really - Freeform, pretty much, this is not how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is thinking too much the night before the pathway from the Blade of Marmora base opens. Blue's solution is meeting her previous paladin.Allura is having too much trouble bonding with Blue. Blue's solution is to talk to those who have bonded with her before!https://thefangirldiariesofatotalweirdo.tumblr.com/post/163965436087/thefangirldiariesofatotalweirdo-rory





	Blue, the Sentimental Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I may decide to add more parts, if you all want, but I just really love my Blue Lion headcanons, so I only wrote this bit so far. And yes!! That is my tumblr I just gave you all a link too!

Lance often found himself in his lion’s hangar, when the nights were too quiet and the rooms were too cold. He would sit at her paws, or climb up to her head and sit between her ears, and he’d talk to her. He borrowed a knife from the kitchen and often spent time carving into some twigs he’d gotten from Olkarion to busy his hands, and he’d tell Blue stories about home. Blue’s low purring and the images she projected into his mind soothed him well, and he would eventually manage to get back to his room and sleep. But not tonight.

Tomorrow, Keith and Shiro were supposed to come back from the Blade of Marmora base. The passage would be opened again, and the pair could come back. Already, a communication had come in announcing the alliance. Lance was feeling a little dejected. He felt he could’ve been useful in securing an alliance with the Blade as well, but Shiro hadn’t even given him a second thought. Then even after Keith’s lion attacked the base, the Blade wound up agreeing to ally themselves with Voltron. What was it about Keith that made him succeed in almost everything he did?

Why did Lance have to try so hard, while Keith could do everything so effortlessly? Why did Shiro put so much attention on Keith? Lance knew that meeting your heroes could be disappointing. But it shouldn’t have been this aggravating. So crushing to Lance’s confidence.

Blue bent down and opened her mouth, inviting Lance in. Well, more like insisting he come in. Lance sighed and dropped his blanket to one side before climbing into the cockpit.

The familiar chair was still warm, as if someone had been sitting in it before him. It was always warm like this. Lance wondered if Blue did it for him, or for herself. “What do you want to show me, Beautiful?”

Blue purred in his mind, and Lance sat down and closed his eyes. “Show me.”

“Well, this is new,” A voice pierced the quiet around him, and Lance opened his eyes wide in surprise. Lance was no longer sitting in Blue’s cockpit. Actually, he was sitting on the sand, water all around him. Lance panicked immediately, thinking he was underwater. A person sitting in front of him held up his large blue hands. “Whoa, whoa, it’s fine! We’re in Blue’s mental place, it’s all good!”

“Blue’s… mental place?” Lance asked, looking around in wide eyed wonder. “It’s just as beautiful as she is!”

“You can tell her to her face,” The blue man grinned, pointing to their left. Lance looked to the left, and sure enough, towering above them, was Blue in all her splendor.

Lance grinned. “She looks happy.”

“Well, her favorite boys are meeting each other,” The blue man smirked, gesturing at himself. His ear-flap-things perked up and Lance grinned back.

“I’m Lance, the blue paladin,” He said, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

“Blaytz,” The blue man said. “Also the blue paladin.”

Lance laughed. “So, you’re Blue’s last pilot?”

“Yeah,” Blaytz said. “Aren’t you a bit young for a paladin?”

Lance sobered a bit and shrugged. “It’s not an ideal situation. It’s been ten thousand years since you guys lost to Zarkon, and most of us are just kids in a war we didn’t even know was happening. But most of us are more than capable, and the team’s doing great, so far!”

“Ten thousand years! I’m guessing the others aren’t around anymore either, huh?” Blaytz chuckled without humor.

“Well, no. Coran is, though, and he seems to have been on good terms with you guys! He talks about you all a lot. Mostly in vague legends-about-adventures ways, though,” Lance explained. Blaytz grinned.

“Coran managed to get the castle away from the system then! Fantastic! That means Baby Lulu’s okay, right?” Blaytz asked.

Lance snickered. “You mean Allura?”

“Yeah! I’m allowed to call her Baby Lulu, I’m her favorite uncle!” Blaytz announced.

“Have any embarrassing stories?” Lance grinned.

“Oh, do I ever!”

___---___---

Allura smoothed her hand over Blue’s dashboard. “Why did you call me to you, Blue? The Galra are nowhere in sight.”

The lion purred in her mind and Allura hummed back. After the disaster at Thayserix, Lance had suggested actually communicating with Blue, like she was a person, and not trying to control her like a ship. Allura had thought she was doing that, but she supposed if Blue wasn’t responding like she expected, then she should try what he said.

Allura closed her eyes, hoping to understand what Blue was telling her.

“Look who’s joined us!” An oh-so-impossibly-familiar voice filled Allura’s ears and she froze.

“Allura? What’re you doing here?” Those two voices did not belong in the same place. Allura opened her eyes to see standing before her, Blaytz in all his glory, just as she remembered, and Lance. They were surrounded by water, sand beneath their feet, and Blue towering above them to the left.

“Blaytz…” Allura said, feeling pressure behind her eyes. She ran forward and embraced the old paladin.

“Hey, Baby Lulu,” Blaytz grinned.

“What is this?” Allura asked.

“Previous blue paladins exist here to offer aide to new paladins,” Blaytz said. “Congrats on following in your Uncle Blaytz’s footsteps, Princess!”

“So…” Lance began, and both Blaytz and Allura looked in his direction. Lance bit his lip. “Am I… dead?”

“Absolutely not! You’re alive, thank goodness,” Allura explained. But even she was confused about Lance’s presence. Yes, he was the blue paladin before her, but Blaytz had passed away. His consciousness having been copied into the Blue Lion’s mental expanse made sense. Blue purred loudly.

“So Blue… rejected me?” Lance asked, and he curled in on himself. Allura pulled away from Blaytz, alarmed.

“No, she didn’t! Shiro was gone, and Keith had taken over, remember?” Allura said.

Lance furrowed his brows. “No. I remember Shiro’s disappearance, but that’s it.”

Allura stared at the copy of Lance standing before her. The Blue Lion must be extremely sentimental to have created a copy of Lance when he had simply switched lions. “When you accepted Keith as your leader, Red connected to you as the right hand of Voltron. Blue knew she had to push you away so that you could grow and become who you were always meant to be.”

“Alfor was a great right hand for Zarkon,” Blaytz mused, his fingers scratching at his chin.

Lance furrowed his brow for a moment, then grinned easily. “Well, of course I’ll make a great right hand too! Keith always did need a better brain. It’s like it’s meant to be!”

Allura felt better seeing Lance’s usual air of confidence about him. She wondered just how much of what she’d seen in the past was false bravado. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Ooh! Baby Lulu got _savage_!” Blaytz laughed.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Allura. “Wait, Lance, how long have you known about that nickname!?”

“Since the night before Keith got back from the Marmora base!” Lance grinned triumphantly.

Allura shrieked in embarrassment. “Blaytz! Why would you tell him about that!?”

“Well, I don’t call you anything else, Lulu, it was bound to happen!” Blaytz grinned unapologetically. Allura groaned, Lance and Blaytz laughing at her misfortune.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first Voltron fic, but it's the only one I've shared with the internet, so be nice please! I'm not exactly confident in my characterizations, and I know this is a bit brief, but it still makes me anxious. So. There. Lemme know if you want more of this sort of thing!


End file.
